The Missing Years of Remus Lupin
by jflex89
Summary: Little is known about the time between James and Lily's deaths and Harry's enterance into Hogwarts. Follow Remus Lupin through those forgotten years. My first story so please review
1. Chapter 1

1. AFTER THE FIRE

Remus looked at the wreckage that once was his best friend's home, his love's home, his nephew's home, his home. He gazed over the destruction with a gaping face--how could Sirius have done this? Remus never thought Sirius was capable of such madness--betraying and murdering his best friends and working in league with one of the malicious wizards of all time. The thought of actions of this color from Sirius never even swam in Remus' head.

"Although, there was that one night that he betrayed me." Remus thought

"But he promised that he would never hurt me or any of us again." he rebutled.

After staring at the debris for two hours, but what seemed like a century, Remus turned and walked away with burning tears in his eyes.

Remus sat around his flat in London, if that heap of junk even merited that title. He was alone. He sat there day after day feeling more irritated as time drew toward the next full moon. Remus sat in his apartment on the pile of sheets that he called a bed recounting the deaths of his family. First it was his father, killed by the same maniac that gave him his lycanthropy. Then it was his mother, who was murdered by the unstoppable villain breast cancer. Now Lily, James and Peter were gone. Sirius seemed dead to him as well.

Who was left for him? Dumbledore kept on pestering Remus with letters claiming that Harry, Lily and James' son, still needed him. Harry needed Remus to remind him of his family because they were gone for him too. But Remus knew better, Harry was safe with his muggle relatives.

Remus wasted the days away drinking and sleeping. Until it was finally the full moon. This time, his pack was gone and Remus knew that he was going to have a bad night—one that perhaps he could not take care of himself for. For the first time since his first transformation, he spent the full moon in a cage in St. Mungos. He knew that they did not give optimal care for werewolves during the full moon, but he was well aware that afterwards they provided all of the healing that they could offer. He would need it because Lily and James' funeral happened to be three day after.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. Can I see your license and registration?"

He felt like he was a driver that was caught doing 80 in a 20 zone. He grudgingly rummaged through his overnight bag and pulled out his wallet. He showed the nurse the card and parchment he received when he was four years old. He remembered his father telling him to never lose it. These papers marked and documented him forever as a magical beast and werewolf. She looked at them briefly and then looked pleased with herself.

"Right this way sir."

She led him down a long, white corridor. At first there were many healers and nurses and patients bustling around for all sorts of difference reasons. As they continued to walk further down, there were fewer and fewer people. At last she lead him to a room with two cages and two hospital beds in it.

"Please undress and put this gown on sir, someone will be with you shortly." And with that, she left him with nothing but a plastic hospital gown and an empty room.

He did as he was told; took off his clothes and got a good look at his body full of scars. He stared down at himself, amazed at what he did to himself with no restraint. After tracing carefully his very first scar—his bite scar—his popped back into reality and promptly put his gown on.

He sat on the bed, his feet freezing, waiting for that "someone" to walk in. A man with black curly hair finally pushed open the door and greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Theodore Ulrin and I will be helping you with your transformation today."

"It's not the transforming I need help with." Remus hissed under his breath.

Catching what Remus had said, the man responded, "Sir, you have checked yourself into our care. I will have you cooperate or I will be made to use force." As he said this he pulled a brick of silver out of his jacked pocket. Remus perked up at the sight of this and did not speak unless spoken to for the remainder of the visit to the hospital.

Remus was bombarded with medical questions, "Do you have AIDS? Do you have a history of Cancer? Did your father exhibit male pattern baldness?" Remus responded quickly and emotionlessly; he just wanted this hell to be over. It was incredibly hard to resist the urge to use violence or to snap at the man—it was so close to the full moon now that Remus was struggling for control from the wolf inside.

The man gave him a quick physical and then looked at his watch.

"My, my. Would you look at the time." He shook his head and pointed at his watch. "Its almost an hour until the full moon. Would you please step into this cell now." The man walked over to one of the cages and opened the door. "I know it's a little early, but better safe than sorry, yes?"

Remus fought the urge of shoving the man into the cage and instead reluctantly walked in. The inside was much different than the outside. He could smell pee and blood dried on the floor. There were scratch and bite marks covering the cage's iron bars.

Remus layed down on the cold cell floor and watched the clock on the wall outside the cage. It was eleven-thirty and Remus was already feeling the first pangs of the transformation. He knew this truly was going to be a rough night.

The wolf took over. He smelt a lot of things--humans, medicines, other animals but he couldn't smell the thing that he wanted to smell the most; he couldn't smell his pack.

Remus awoke to a bright light hanging immediately above his face. He tried to sit up felt a sharp pain down his side. He turned his head to see what damage was done to find himself covered in bruses and bandages.

"Why, Mr. Lupin, you're awake!" A cheery voice across the room shouted. A girl popped up in front of his line of sight. She looked young, no older than 25, and she had the rosiest cheeks that he had ever seen. "And it only took you two days to wake up!" She chuckled as she checked some of his bandages.

"I'll tell you Mr. Lupin, I've never seen a worse transformation. Hopefully next time you'll be used to the cages and it will go smoother."

Although Remus couldn't say anything, from the look on his face she knew that he was not coming back to the hospital for transformations.

He was hesitantly allowed to leave the hospital that night. He wasn't as healed as he had hoped but he was healed enough to go to the funeral.

It was bright and sunny on the day of the funeral, which was held in the backyard of Lily and James' house. Remus had to support himself with a crutch because one of his legs was still healing from the previous moon. He looked awful.

After the ceremony, when everyone had gone into a tent for the reception, Remus stood gaping at the two graves that lie before him. There was his best mate, the man who was always there for him. There was his love, the only person in the world that made him feel totally human.

He heard a faint cry behind him and awoke from his daze. There was little Harry, not even a year old, alone and curled up in a ball crying in front of his parents' graves. The shattering of Remus' heart could then be heard from England to China. He scooped Harry up in his bloody hands and held him in his arms tightly.

"We'll figure this out Harry" Remus whispered.

Just then, a pregnant Petunia, who was not very happy with the idea of raising her freaky sister's child, ran out of the tent.

"You! Put that child down!" Remus, startled a little by her shrieking voice, calmly put Harry back where he found him. Petunia violently picked him up and huffed away back into the tent. Remus was left all alone.

Three weeks later, Remus was forced out of his apartment because he refused to try to find a job. Even if he wanted one, the likely hood of getting one for someone with his condition was small. James and Lily would usually give him a little monetary help when he was having trouble finding a job. But Remus did not have drive anymore. He found no point in eating or working or even getting out of bed. He resorted to living on the streets. He was not cold or malnerished--at least he didn't think so. He was unconscience half the time because of his excessive drinking. The next full moon was approaching and Remus didn't care anymore. He knew it would be another bad transformation because his pack wasn't there. But he didn't care enough to go to the hospital or even find a container for himself. That full moon, he let himself go.

On the night of the full moon, Remus walked deep into a nearby forest. He found a clearing that he hoped no one knew about. He transformed there--free in the forest, The wolf went crazy.

The wolf was roaming through the woods in the dead of night when it caught the scent of a human. It followed the path of the scent until it came to a lone car in the middle of the woods. The wolf's mouth filled with foam at just the thought of finally gulping down some human meat. The wolf walked up to the car and circled in on it. There were two humans. A man and a woman. The car was steamed up from the inside and the wolf heard moaning noises coming from the back seat. The wolf smirked at how easy this would be--they were obviously very distracted at the moment.

The wolf snuck up to one side of the car. He heard a twig break from under him. How could he be so stupid as to let his hunger get the best of him and reveal his presence to the humans. The shaking and noises stopped. The wolf stood as still as a tree for a moment, waiting for the couple to resume what they were doing.

Suddenly, a car door shot open and the wolf saw green lights flying toward him. He fell to the hard ground and through the blood in his eyes, he watched the car speed away.

"What's that?" A child asked with innosense in her voice as she pointed toward a pile of extra red snow in the woods.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Replied woman holding the child's hand. The woman was young--20 or so--with long red hair.

"Oh my god! Its a person! Its alive. Help me get it up Claire." The child and the woman carried the person home.


	2. Chapter 2

2. A NEW LIFE

Remus awoke to the sweet aroma of bacon and pancakes. He took a big whif of the air and let out a sigh. A woman came in the room that he was occupying with a bucket and a sponge. He closed his eyes to try to fall back to sleep. Soon after he dozed off, he felt the cold sting of ice water and immediately shot up from his bed.

The woman that he saw with the bucket and sponge earlier began to scream--she was giving him a bath. That's when Remus realized that he was naked. She dropped the sponge and started covering her eyes and began stuttering "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I thought you were still, I'm so sorry!" She then ran out of the room. Remus laughed to himself.

She brought him some clothes to change into and then led him to a clean bed.

After he was changed and settled, she came in to explain their situation.

"I found you in the woods. You were dying. I brought you here to help you. What's your name? What happened to you?"

"My name..," Remus responded, "Well, I don't really remember my name. I don't really remember anything actually."

"Well you did have a pretty nasty head wound. That might have caused some amnesia"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. Mary Jacobson, at your service." Remus slept for the remainder of the day but felt more safety and comfort in this woman than he had felt in anyone in months.

"Sorry to wake you, but I need to check your bandages."

"No problem." Remus grumbled.

"I want you to drink this. Come on, sit up." Mary said as she handed him a mug of warm liquid. "It'll stop the pain."

Remus did as he was told. Within minutes most of his pain subsided.

"Wow. I feel as good as new."

"Its a recipe that my mum showed me--just your basic green tea, aspirin and carrot juice."

Remus tried to stand up, but Mary was blocking him. "Woah mister, what do you think you're doing. You may feel better but you still need to heal."

"I think you'll find that I'm a fast healer. Trust me, I'm fine." Remus smiled. She let him stand up. His first steps were a bit wobbly, but other than that he was fine.

"OK, but take it easy. Want a tour of the house?" Remus nodded his head.

It was a little house, but it was charming. It sat on a hill above an apple orchard--the view was actually quite breath taking. Even though there was snow on the ground, the apples in the trees were in full bloom. "My family has been running that orchard for generations." Mary explained.

Mary made Remus some cider and they sat in the kitchen talking.

"So you live here all on your own." Remus asked.

"Well, I have a few visitors. As a side job I take up some babysitting. I was actually on a walk through the forest with one of the kids I watch when I found you. I'm afraid her parents didn't like the idea of her finding a bloody, unconscience body; I probably won't babysit her again. I don't do it for the money, just for the company." She smiled. "I don't suppose you remember what you did for a living."

Remus thought for a moment, then lowered his eyes and shook his head. "Its kind of weird, I don't remember anything--not who I am or how I even got to be so injured."

Mary looked at his distraught face. She put her hand on his and responded, "Don't worry. It'll come back to you. Come on, I'll pick you an apple."

Remus smiled and they got up from the table. She lead him through the snow down to a tree by a small pond. The air smelt of beautiful fruit. "This is my favorite tree. It always has been, since I was a little girl."

She climbed up the trunk and pushed herself out onto a branch.

"Careful! If you hit your head and get amnesia too, we'll be in a mess!" Remus laughed.

She pushed herself up onto one of the higher branches. "Here's a good one!" Remus heard from somewhere in the bushy tree. Suddenly, he heard a crack and Mary came falling from above. For whatever reason, Remus held his arms out and stood his ground. Almost as if it was meant to happen, Mary fell into Remus' arms. They both looked at each--for the first time Mary saw Remus' hazel eyes with flecks of gold in them. She quickly remembered the apple and shoved it in his face.

"I got this for you" she said awkwardly as she took a large bite from her own apple. Remus put her down on her feet and took the apple from her.

He took a bite of the rosey apple and exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

"See, its well worth a fall or two." Mary replied.

After a while of taking in the view, Mary asked, "Well, if you don't remember your name, then what should we call you?"

"I don't know. How about something with significance."

"Hmm. A biblical name? John, or Paul?"

"Oh heavens no, nothing biblical."

"Well, I have a little secret."

"And what would that be." Remus joked.

"I play the piano. I have been since I was a little girl."

Remus perked up, "I'd like to hear you sometime."

"My favorite composer is Mozart. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Why don't we name you in honor of him?"

"That sounds wonderful! I'll be called Mozart."

Mary laughed, "I don't think Mozart fits you very well." She stood up and took a branch from the ground. In a regal manner she said, "I hereby dub thee Wolfgang." And she tapped his shoulders with the stick. Remus shoved her on the ground playfully and they both had a good laugh.

"Wolfgang it is." He replied.

They sat by the tree eating apples until their bellies were full. When the sun was finally setting Mary yelped "Ack! I didn't realize the time! You should be in bed by now!"

Remus chuckled, "Mary, I'm fine. Honestly."

"No. You get that tush of yours back into bed. Come on."

Remus had the best sleep that he had had in ages. Once again, he woke up to Mary checking his bandages.

"You really are a quick healer Wolfgang."

Remus looked confused for a second and then remembered the exchange that they had the previous say and revealed a smile.

"I told you. But I do think that I will need that magic pain potion that you made me." Remus joked.

She made him breakfast and they both sat down to eat it.

"Listen Wolfy," she started calmly, "what if there are people out there looking for you. What if something horrible happened and people need to know that you're OK."

Remus swallowed his cereal and thought for a moment. "Well, I was pretty beat up when you found me, right?" Mary nodded. "What if that means that I was a bad person. What if I deserved to be beat up. What if there is no one for me and no one's looking for me. I don't know if I want to face that."

"You can't just run away from your life. Just because there's the possibility that no one's looking for you doesn't mean that there isn't the chance that someone IS looking for you."

"But I like it here with you." Remus admitted.

"I know." After a brief pause Mary added, "I want you to see this doctor." She handed him a slip of paper with the name Dr. Renold and a phone number on it.

"I looked him up, he's a memory loss specialist."

Remus sighed. "OK, I'll see this doctor if you do something for me." Mary looked up in anticipation of his request. "Its a two parter, so listen carefully," He continued, "I want you to play me some of my namesake on the piano. And when you have finished the piece, I want you to kiss me." Mary blushed with surprise at both of his requests. They shook hands on the deal.

Remus got up and went to the phone. He looked at the contraption and realized that he had no idea how to use it.

"Have you never used a phone." Mary laughed as she picked up the receiver. "I'll dial for you. You talk in here and listen through here," She said as she handed him the phone.

Remus scheduled an appointment with Dr. Renold for the next day.

He walked over to the next room where Mary had gone. He stood by the enterance and silently watched her get reaquainted with her instrument. She drew a blanket off of the structure to reveal a beautiful mahogony baby grand piano. She blew dust off the keyboard. She lifted up the top. She glided her fingers over the strings of the baby grand. Finally, she took her seat on the bench and began playing around. First a scale and then an etude. The piano was surprisingly in tune. She started to pound some chords out. She played a chord and then just listened to it resonate for about a minute. She closed her eyes to better enjoy the sound.

She suddenly awoke from her dream. She turned around and yelled, "Wolfy, get your arse in--" and stopped when she realized that Remus was already there. Her cheeks flushed with red. He walked over to her and set down on a nearby chair.

"I haven't played in so long."

"Just play what you think you can."

She stood up and opened the piano bench. In it was stacks of music. She looked through them and picked out a couple of pieces. She opened a piece of music and propped it up above the keyboard. After letting out a big sigh and rolling her eyes, she began to play.

At first the piece was calm and serene. She seemed to have no trouble finding the keys--like the piano was now an extension of her body even after all of these years. The music continued calmly, but now with more embellishments. It seemed as though as the dynamics grew so did she; as the melody changed so did she. The music became playful and bouncy, but somehow still remained calm. She became the piano--her conscienceness was no longer herself, but the piano's. Remus was delighted to witness such a profound transformation. The piece came to its abrupt cadence. She sat there, silent, staring at the ivory keys.

(Andante Grazioso Sonata K.333, Mozart)

"I guess I still have it in me." She giggled.

Remus walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "That was gorgeous." He took a seat beside her on the bench. "I don't think I deserve to be named after someone who wrote--" his sentence was interrupted by Mary throwing herself on top of him.

After a while of snogging on the floor, Mary ripped off his shirt. For the first time she saw all of his scars--when she was bandaging him, his scars were covered with blood or bandage. She was taken aback. Remus had examined them previously and couldn't come up with any conclusion as to why he had so many. Remus quickly grabbed a blanket nearby and concealed himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." He stuttered.

Without a word, Mary gingerly took off her shirt and wrapped herself in the blanket that Remus too was wrapped in. She kissed him hard. He held her in his arms. They fell asleep on the floor--he holding her, her holding him.

When they woke up, the sun had set. Mary fixed them some dinner. Remus gazed at her from the table as she did so--she was so beautiful. They ate silently, yet the silence was filled with smiles and blushes. Remus leaned over to grab the salt and put his hand upon hers and she did the same. Instead of retracting their hands from the situation, they both let them stay. Remus finally grabbed hers and pulled it toward his lips. As he was about to plant a wet one on her soft, fair hand, the window was thrown open. Along with snow and wind rushing into the house came a luminescent white dog. The dog gave out a yelp and screamed, "Innocent!" and disappeared right before them.

"What, what was that?" Mary asked shakily.

"I have no idea." He cautiously approached the window and slammed it closed. "Let's go upstairs." He grabbed her hand and led her to the room that she put him in.

Once there, they got settled on the bed.

"What was that he said? Innocent?" Remus asked.

"Said? Dogs can't talk." Mary answered.

"I don't think it was a real dog. It looked like a hologram of sorts."

"Well, no one around here has that kind of technology."

Remus dropped the subject as Mary began the large task of covering his neck with kisses.

"Wolfy! Wake up! Time to see the doctor!" Mary said in a singy voice as she gave Remus a good shove out of the bed.

"I like it right here." He grumbled as he put a pillow over his head.

"Come on now!"

They walked to a neighbor's house--about a mile away. She knocked on the door and a young man answered.

"Hallo Georgey! Can I borrow your truck to take my friend into town--we have a doctor's appointment." Mary asked.

"Sure, just don't scratch 'er up like last time." He said as he threw her the keys.

They got into a small, beaten truck. It took a few twists of the key to get the truck started, but soon enough they were on there way.

The town was bustling with farmers selling their crops and people purchasing them. It was a huge contrast to the quietness of the country side. Mary led him to a building. They walked in and found a room with magazines and couches.

"Please take a seat, the doctor will be with you momentarily." A woman from behind the reception desk said. They did as they were told.

A tall, balding man entered the room. "Mary and...Wolfgang." He announced. Mary and Remus followed the man into his office,

"I'm Dr. Renold. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wolfgang. I hope I can help you."

Remus held back a laugh from the idea of a respected doctor calling him Wolfgang.

"Its nice to meet you too doctor." The doctor gestured toward a seat in his office. "Mary, will you leave us in privacy while we talk."

"Sure thing! Wolfy, I'll be back in an hour." With that, she left.

"Tell me the last thing you remember before meeting Mary." The doctor asked

"Well, that's just the thing. I don't remember anything."

"Let's try to think hard. Try to remember anything--a thought, a feeling, a smell. Anything"

Remus thought long and hard. "I think I remember the smell of some kind of meat. Like, a steak on a grill or something."

"Good. Very good." The doctor said as he wrote something down in a notebook "Anything else?"

"Sorry, nothing."

The doctor proceeded to give Remus various tests, hoping that one of them would spark a memory. He had Remus read inkblots, smell different smells, look at different paintings, even listen to various noises.

"I'm going to have you do one more test before your time is up." The doctor informed. "I want you to look at this television screen. Tell me to stop if you need to."

Remus looked at the screen. The doctor pressed a button. The screen turned a violent pink, then a dark blue. It stayed on each color for a minute. The screen turned a bright green and Remus gave out a cry.

"Stop! Stop the screen!" He yelled.

The doctor turned the screen off. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

Remus took a moment to calm down and then replied, "No, I don't think so. The green just...like...inspired a surge of pain in my head."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down in his notebook.

"I'm afraid that is all the time that we have for today. We can make another appointment--I feel that we made progress."

"Yeah. Let's make another appointment." Remus agreed.

"Hmm, let's see. I have an opening three weeks from today. Is that OK with you?"

"I'll have to check with Mary, but I'm pretty sure that's fine."

The doctor held the door open for Remus and they walked into the waiting room. Remus was almost knocked down by a redhead plummeting toward him.

"Wolfy! How'd it go?"

"It went fine." They walked out of the building and back to the truck. Remus noticed that Mary was wearing a dress,

"Mary, I think this is the first time that I've ever seen you in a dress." he commented.

"Oh yeah." Mary blushed, "You like it?"

"Its pretty," Remus answered, "but not as beautiful as you." Mary gave a big smile and gave Remus a big kiss.

"Now, don't make me blush when I'm driving. I'll likely get us both killed." Mary laughed.

On the ride home, Remus disclosed the appointment to Mary.

"But did you remember anything?" She asked when he was finished listing the various tests that he took.

"Well, kind of. I remember the smell of meat. And when the doctor showed me a screen with bright green on it, I kind of flipped out."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. But, even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Then you'd make me leave and I'd never be able to do this again."

Remus leaned in and kissed Mary's neck. He felt the car swerve "Wofly! What did I tell you about making me blush in the car!"

The next week was spent playing in the snow, eating apples and snogging. It was heaven for Remus.

One evening, Mary was kissing Remus and noticed that he looked kind of sickly.

"Wolfy, are you OK? You look kind of pale."

"No, I'm fine. Or at least I feel fine. Maybe some fresh air will do me good." He grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her outside. They walked down to their favorite tree and looked at the stars.

"Looks like a full moon." Mary said.

"Not yet, it'll be full in a couple of days."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know," Remus answered with a concerned look on his face, "I just do."

Seeing his concern, Mary kissed Remus on the cheek, "Well now I have my very own star reader."

"Wolfy?"

"Hmm."

"Make love to me under the stars,"

"Mary, there's snow on the ground."

"I don't care."

Remus sat up and kissed her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be."

Remus kissed her forehead and removed his shirt. She, in turn, removed hers.

At first the snow stung their bare skin, but as things started to heat up, their bodies became sensitive to only their touch.

Remus had to, for some reason, fight the urge to bite her and be very aggressive toward her. But for Mary, he was as gentle as a lamb. They fell asleep in each other's arms, the two of them wearing content grins, under the stars by their favorite apple tree.

Mary woke up to a horrible sound. She looked over at her lover and saw him throwing up.

"Wolfy, are you ok." She went over to his hunched body and rubbed his back. "Let's get you inside."

She put him in the bed that she first put him in.

Remus passed out in her arms. When he awoke, he felt the warm touch her her hands through his hair and hot water on his forehead.

"You're awake." she whispered.

For the next couple of days Remus became very ill. He was hardly able to take walks in the orchard--although when he did, they made him feel better.

"Wolfy, I want you to come outside with me. Its a full moon tonight." Mary said, shaking Remus back into consciencness. "I figured a little fresh air could do you good. And since you are the one who alerted me to when the full moon is."

Remus agreed. She helped him up--Remus was always surprised at how strong Mary was--and lead him outside to their favorite apple tree. They sat underneithe the tree with Remus falling in and out of consciencness.

"I love you Wolfy." Mary whispered into Remus' ear.

Remus managed to muster up a hearty, "I love you too Mary."

She kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep with his head in her lap.

"Mary! Mary!" Mary woke up to Remus shouting her name in pain. "Mary what's happening?"

She looked at Remus, her Wolfy, who was on the ground spasming in pain. Seeing her lover in such a pitiful position and not being able to do anything about it made her cry.

"I don't know!" she yelled through her tears.

"Mary!" His screams turned into something of an animal cry. Mary approached him, trying to calm him but he flung her at the tree. Mary watched as her love grew thick black hair all over his body. She watched as he grew claws and fangs. And finally she watched as he gave a deep howl at the full moon.

With each hair that was grown for the wolf came a memory for Remus. He remembered everything.

"Wolfy! What's happened to you!" Mary cried. The wolf looked over at the tremulous redhead. He licked his lips and walked over. "Wolfy?" she said sympathetically. The wolf tackled Mary; Remus shouted in its head, commanding it to stop and crying for his lover's life. But it was all in vain. The wolf teared Mary limb from limb.

Once she was consumed, the wolf went wild. He smelt traces of human everywhere. He used Mary and Remus' favorite tree as a scratching post and in one night destroyed the orchard that had survived generations.


End file.
